RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion
-saving improvements!}} This information is in transition from the Ford Update from January 2016 to the Daytona 500 Update from February 2016. See the last heading of this page for more information. This is a guide to what upgrades to acquire, not when to acquire them. It's also worth noting that subsequent updates may lower PRs and make some of the current upgrades strategies redundant. If you have any doubt before upgrading a car, save your progress to the cloud before spending . It's also a good idea to download the save just after you've uploaded it to verify the save succeeded. It is recommended to check whenever possible that the information is correct before spending , as a mistake may have gone unnoticed. Any series or cars not included here do not require upgrades to satisfy requirements. Sometimes, different strategies (for the same cost) to the ones listed below may exist: when this is the case, R$ cost and performance improvements were taken in consideration to pick the most beneficial upgrade. Upgrade Tips Time-Limited Series NASCAR Amateur Pro/Am Pro Expert Master Elite Legend Total Cost (Not yet updated) This table just gives a general idea, as it does not take into account cost for cars, cost to fully-upgrade with R$ all cars, or any R$ to be gained from remaining tiers. This only takes into account cost to upgrade acquired cars to meet PR requirements and rewards for completion of series to 100% from the point where upgrades are required. The repartition of costs is idealistic and assumes each category is completed one after the other. 50%, 75% with Gold Upgrades, and NASCAR Collections Potentially Attainable before 100% Completion Some series requiring Gold upgrades to attain 100% completion sometimes stop progress before 75, or even 50%. Similarly, some NASCAR Collections can be completed without upgrading to the maximum PR requirement in their series. The following table will attempt to detail such events and give recommended strategies. NASCAR Collections not included in the following table are either attained before Gold upgrades are required, or need maximum required PR in the series. Summary of Changes in Daytona 500 Update The transition between v4.0.5 and 4.1.5 means strategies for NASCAR All-Star Series, Richard Petty Motorsports Champion Cup and Tour Del Toro won't be available until the Ford Fusion (Richard Petty Motorsports) and Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, respectively, are available. NASCAR All-Star Series could also be affected by the release of Sunoco Championship Series, but only to a slight extent, as it's expected all vehicles will need PR above 55 for other series. The strategy for Tour Del Toro may affect the strategies for Masters of Speed, Vertex Series, Hybrid Hypercar Clash and Concept Car Clash. Without going into details, the Porsche 911 RSR (2015) would only be used for RACING SPIRIT, while the McLaren P1 and Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package would no longer be the cheapest options, making way for the Porsche 911 RSR (2013) in two series, and the Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4 in three. The transition point would be a cost of 192 , at which point the two diverging path would cost the same, and the overall strategy in place would be kept. The guide is likely to be updated when The Sixth Element begins, around the 4th of March, as far as Legend is concerned. For NASCAR, it will be updated in two stages: when [[The Gauntlet (Season 4)|The Gauntlet (Season 4)]] starts, and when more information is known about Sunoco Championship Series. Footnotes and Overall Costs